fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding (Part 1)
The Wedding (Part 1) is episode eighteen of season four of Full House. It originally aired on February 8, 1991. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis It is the day before Jesse and Becky's wedding. Stephanie and D.J., who will be bridesmaids, are using Danny's camcorder to tape the events leading up to the big event itself, which they also plan to tape. Becky's sister, Connie Anderson, has arrived and brought her son, Howie, with her, but he and flower girl Michelle do not remember each other from the visit two years before (in "Baby Love"), and they go through a phase of dislike for the opposite sex. Soon after Connie and Howie arrive, Becky's parents, Kenneth and Nedra Donaldson, arrive. Kenneth explains that they would have arrived earlier, had a hoodlum on a motorcycle not cut them off. Jesse shows up and explains that he would have been home earlier if he had not been stuck behind an "old walnut" who was driving too slow. When they see each other's face, Kenneth realizes that Jesse was the hoodlum on the motorcycle and Jesse realizes that Kenneth was the old walnut. From the start, it seems that they couldn't get along with each other. This upsets Becky, but Nedra tries to assure her that things will be all right. Danny and Joey are mistakenly given each other's tuxedoes – which they realize after wearing them. Then, while they are in the middle of exchanging them (with the pants at their ankles, and the humiliating moment included in the video), Nedra walks into the kitchen and yells, which brings in her husband, Becky, and Jesse. Later, Kenneth, who used to perform in rodeos, has a talk with Jesse. They agree to get along with each other, and Kenneth says that marrying Nedra meant that he had to retire from the rodeo circuit. That makes Jesse want to have one last adventure as a single guy before getting married. At 7:00 a.m. the next day, just three hours away from the wedding, Jesse has Joey go to the airport with him, and he talks Joey, who has a pilot's license, into taking him up in a plane so that he can skydive. As soon as Joey is over the area where it will take place, Jesse jumps out and opens his parachute, yelling "Have mercy!" Later, at the church, as Michelle and Howie become friends again and the flower girl herself gets a part in the video of the big event (see Quotes), everyone is wondering why Jesse has not arrived yet. What no one knows is that he is just "hanging around" (unintentionally). The parachute got caught by a tree limb, high up in the tree, and he is yelling for help. ("To Be Continued..." appears, followed by the EP credits, and an for comedic effect.) Quotes opening teaser: Danny and Michelle are in the living room, as they rehearse her role as flower girl. Danny: Alright, Michelle. Now when your Uncle Jesse and your soon-to-be Aunt Becky get married tomorrow, you're gonna have the most important job of all: flower girl. Michelle: Loving it, loving it. What's a flower girl? (see Trivia) Danny: Well, believe it or not, a flower girl is a girl who throws flowers. Michelle: I believe it. Danny: Now, you just stand over here, and watch as I demonstrate. lieu of flowers, they use facial tissues. Very simple. We step and throw, step and throw. Now, you try it. Michelle: she's throwing, and repeatedly singing in the tune of the first line of the " " Here comes Michelle, here comes Michelle... Danny: he picks up the thrown tissues Very good, honey. That's enough, sweetheart. I got the point. You're wasting tissues, honey. Please, Michelle. Honey, honey. This is not funny, sweetheart. These were trees once. ---- older girls start making a video in the kitchen. "The Making of a Wedding". Stephanie: the bottom of the stairs, aiming the camera up And... action! D.J.: down the stairs, looking at the camera lens D.J. Tanner presents... The Making to the viewfinder with "REC" in the lower right of a Wedding. A D.J. Tanner production of a D.J. Tanner film. Written and directed... by D.J. Tanner. Stephanie: happy about being left out Cut! Aren't you forgetting something? D.J.: Oh yeah, sorry. Stephanie: Action! D.J.: Hosted by D.J. Tanner. Hi waves. I'm D.J. Tanner. Stephanie: Cut again! What about me? This wedding video's a gift from me, too, you know. D.J.: OK... I see we're having ego problems here. Let's take it from the top. Making of a Wedding", Take 2: Stephanie: Action! D.J.: D.J. and Stephanie Tanner [who gives a thumbs-up for finally being recognized] present "The Making of a Wedding". It's the night before Valentine's Day, and tomorrow night, Jesse Katsopolis and Rebecca Donaldson are getting married. The Tanner household is buzzing with pre-wedding excitement. Becky: by Jess! Where's Michelle? Michelle! Where's everybody?! runs upstairs. D.J.: That was the blushing bride-to-be herself. Isn't she radiant? ... Michelle: coming downstairs with a crayon This better be important, I was coloring! D.J.: Look, it's the flower girl, Michelle. Stephanie: Smile, Michelle. Michelle: Please! No pictures. My hair is a mess. ---- sleeps in Michelle's room, but they are not getting along well. And when he threatens to hurt her Barbie, she decides that she has had enough. Michelle: This is nuts! I'm outta here. grabs her Barbies, pillow, and stuffed pig. Howie: What'd I'' do? '''Michelle': Boys! leaves the room with her stuff and heads downstairs. ---- next morning, Jesse is pulling Joey upstairs from the basement. Joey: Jess, it's 7:00 in the morning! Where are you taking me? Jesse: Shhh! Joseph, trust me, this is very important to me. Joey: Jess, you're getting married in three hours. You are getting married, aren't you? Jesse: Joseph, come on. I'll explain everything on the way to the airport. Joey: whispering The airport?! Jesse: Yes. Now, come on! Shhh! off they go. ---- is asleep on the couch, with her stuffed pig behind her head and her Barbies on the coffee table. Danny comes downstairs. Danny: Michelle? Michelle, honey, wake up! Have you seen Uncle Jesse? Michelle: No 'Good morning, Michelle'? Danny: I'm sorry. Good morning, Michelle. Now, have you seen Uncle Jesse? Michelle: No good-morning kiss? Danny: What was I thinking? her There. Now, have you seen Uncle Jesse? Michelle: No, but thank you for asking. Danny: I knew she was setting me up. a loud knock on the front door. Jesse? opens it up, but... Kimmy: Hola, Mr. T. Danny: Kimmy, I'm going through a major crisis right now. Kimmy: Hey, we all got problems. D.J.! Danny: I gotta build a moat. D.J.: downstairs Kimmy, what is it? Kimmy: What should I wear to the wedding: this dress purple with these shoes black or this dress blue with these shoes white? D.J.: Kimmy, those are my clothes. Kimmy: That's what I'm asking you. ---- finds a note from Jesse, and D.J. wants her reading it to be included in the video. Stephanie: it dramatically 'Dear family, You must be wondering where I went. I kidnapped Joey. There was one last one thing I had to do before I get married. Jesse.' ---- the clouds in a small plane... Joey: Jess, you're totally out of your mind! Jesse: I know. I said I'd never get in a plane with you. Joey: No, I meant skydiving. It's crazy! Jesse: Joey, people say it's the ultimate rush. I took all the lessons, but I never jumped, 'cause it was too windy. Joseph, I gotta have this one last adventure before I get married. Joey: Well, do ya have to do this on your wedding day? Jesse: This is the last hour of my life as a single guy. Soon I'm gonna be married, and have a family with all the responsibilities. What am I gonna do next, jump out of a station wagon? Joey: Well, you could. But your chute might not open in time. Jesse: Joseph, look. I have to do this one last crazy thing before I give it all up for the woman that I love. Joey: Isn't flying with me crazy enough? Jesse: No. Joey: How about when I do this? takes the plane into a spiral, causing Jesse to scream. Jesse: Don't do that! the back of Joey's head I got this all planned out: I stashed my Harley, have the tux on, do the jump, hop onto my Harley, cruise the chapel just in time to re-mousse my hair and say 'I do'. Joey: Great plan. Can I make one little suggestion? Jesse: What? Joey: Snap out of it! [He slaps Jesse's head.] ---- (almost) is dressed and ready for the wedding to begin. D.J.: the camera This is D.J. Tanner live at the chapel, and there's still no sign of the groom. Dad, how do you feel? Danny: I feel confident that Jesse will arrive on time... in the next... 18 seconds. D.J.: Is that why you're not telling Becky what's going on? Danny: No. That's because – I'm chicken he leaves. D.J.: You heard it here first. Dad is chicken. Michelle: through the chapel door The flower girl is here! Her sisters: Oooh! Michelle: I'm ready for the video. My hair looks fantastic. Stephanie: videotaping Do something. Michelle: Now we'll do my fish face she does. ---- shows up, and they all ask him about Jesse. Becky: Joey, where is he? Joey: He must've stopped off for a can of mousse. Becky: Oh, thank goodness. Joey: Yeah, he forgot it when he jumped out of a plane. Becky: He jumped out of a plane?! Joey: It's okay. I took him skydiving. The last I saw him, he was floating safely to the earth. Becky: him by the lapels (shown in the infobox) You took him skydiving?! Well, then where is he?! What if something happened to him?! Joey: Don't worry. He said if anything happens, I should marry you myself. Becky: ...Mom! runs into Nedra's arms. ---- hanging high up in a tree... Jesse: Help! Becky, I'm coming! Don't marry Joey! Help! Help!... Trivia In the teaser, Michelle says, "What's a flower girl?" (see Quotes), but in "Luck Be a Lady (Part 2)", she was the flower girl for Jesse and Becky's "first wedding" (that was stopped before they could get married). Maybe she just did not remember it. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Shushing Category:Crying